


Expressions (#94 Chocolate)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [206]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Body Calligraphy, Chocolate, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie works on an expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expressions (#94 Chocolate)

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for emmademarais's other kink.

Ian watched through lust heavy eyes as Charlie dipped the fine brush into the dark viscous liquid. Charlie contemplated Ian’s bare chest for a moment before beginning his work in warm chocolate. As elegant as any calligraphy numbers, signs and Greek letters began to crawl across his naked torso. When Ian’s chest and stomach was covered in the chocolate expression Charlie stopped.

“I never did math on our relationship. Did you know that?”

“No,” Ian answered.

“Never felt right.” Charlie put down the brush and began licking his expression with controlled passion. “This, on the other hand, feels very right.”


End file.
